A Kit Like Him
by Pricat
Summary: Rocket is stunned when his kit clone finds his way into Tne Mi,ano and antics ensue
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I couldn't help myself after writing two one shots for Guardian's of Tne Galaxy and wanted to write a story where Rocket helps out a kit unaware it's a kid clone of him but fun and adventures are going to happen in this one shot**

 **Plus Starlord is not so happy with the antics since one of them involves his mix tape**

 **I hope LadyJamboreemon and Prince Of Disguise love.**

* * *

It was a cold night as the Milano had stopped at the Novacore to bring back something that the police needed but as usual, Rocket was staying in the ship taking care of the many tree saplings in his room because to him, they were like baby Groot's hearing an noise and mischievous laughter, makimg him curious seeing a figure there raiding the fridge because it had taken the eight year old kit a while to find the Milano.

"Darn it, these people drink Tang, and beer!" a young voice said but he saw it was a raccoon kit that looked like him making him stunned wondering where the heck he came from hoping he wasn't in prison hoping Tne kit wasn't scared seeing him stare at him smirking mischievously.

Rocket was curious about the kit, but sighed knowing Starlord would have a field day with this.

"Whoa it's okay, I ain't gonna hurt ya." Rocket told the kit.

"Yeah Rocket, since I was made from your genes but it's cool." the kit told him mamimg Rocket relieved he was a kid clone of sorts.

"Why the heck did you break in here, kit?" Rocket wondered.

"Wanting to hang out, the name's R.J." the male kit sGroot aid drinkimg soda.

"Cute name, kit for somebody that's related to me." Rocket said.

"I picked it out myself, but was looking for you, maybe we could hang out or something." R.J said making Rocket sigh.

"Fine, but don't let the others see okay?" Rocket said hearing Starlord and the others back seeing R.J hide but Starlord wondered if Rocket had been in the fridge making the raccoon sigh

"No, I didn't!" Rocket grumbled.

Starlord sensed that somebody else was in here making Rocket sigh because he might find R.J seeing Gimorra find him stunning them.

"Yex he's mine but his name is R.J okay?" Rocket said seeing Groot curious about his friend's new friend.

"Why the heck is he here?" Gimorra asked.

"He just wants to hang out okay?" Rocket said.

"Aww cute!" said as R.J hissed making Rocket chuckle.

"Come on, kit." Rocket said as R.J went with him.

"I bet he's not gonna be good with that kit, or they fight." Drax said as Starlord was taking that bet knowing Rocket was pretty grumpy sometimes but for some reason not around Broot and not R.J so was hoping that he was okay.

* * *

Groot was stunned seeing a little raccoon that looked like his best friend with Rocket but R.J hid because Tne tree guy scared him making Rocket sigh knowing that the kit was shy but would help him out.

"Grooty won't hurt ya kit, we're pals." Rocket told him.

"He is pretty innocent unless you tick him off." Rocket told him drinking some cocktail bit wondered how old R.J was since he looked pretty young sighing.

"Eight years o,d, bro." R.J said making Rocket chuckle.

"Yeah I like the sound of that, kit but we can't let the Novacore find out, they're not big fans of me or your uncles or aunt because of the stuff we did before we all met in prison." Rocket told him.

"Cool!" the kit said hovering on his rocket boosters.

Groot smirked at this, knowing that they had a little brother now which he liked.

Rocket sighed as he knew this coukd work out since they were going back to Earth forward a bit making R.J curious but Rocket knew the kit was gonna cause trouble but he had swiped Starlord's precious mix tape making Rocket chuckle and Groot sigh.

"Have you guys seen my mix tape?" Starlord asked as R.J was playing keep away and Rocket was joining in since he loved irking Starlord so was having fun but Groot caught it giving it to Starlord seeing him walk off annoyed.

"Forget him, let's go have fun." Rocket said.

"Yeah, he's a doophead!" R.J said giggling going after his big brother but doing stuff like playing cards but R.J was curious about the saplings in his brother's room making Rocket sigh.

They were playing cards plus was playing with an Nerf gun since Rocket didn't want him touching his guns because he didn't want the kit hurt or to cause mischief making R.J understand getting sleepy plus it was kinda late making Rocket underdtand getting the spare bed tucking R.J in seeing him cuddle the Nerf gun like a stuffed animal making him smirk.

"He's not so bad, after all." Rocket told himself.

He was getting some warm milk but saw Groot there watching R.J sleep because it was cute knowing that Rocket was making a good brother to R.J but was knowing that he was cute looking forward to this.


	2. Soda Antics

R.J was already up but exploring the Milano since he'd heard the Novacore talk about his brother and his friends a lot so was curious hoping he could be one of them giggling breaking into the fridge, finding soda which was Starlord's since he got shipments of Earth food popping open the can with one of his claws chuckling.

"Woah, this stuff is good, really good but Starlord won't know." the kit said getting hyper unaware Groot had seen needing to get Rocket, since the kit had went off to Earth to get more soda.

Rocket was surprised that his little brother had gotten hooked on soda sighing hoping Starlord didn't know, or he would freak sighing.

"I am Groot?" Rocket heard Groot say

"The kit is gonna irk Quill which I approve of, you know?" he told him seeing R.J running from the other Guardian's especially Starlord making Rocket sigh getting the kit out of there.

* * *

Starlord was surprised yet annoyed that R.J had raided the fridge and drank soda seeing Rocket there knowing it was just a mistake, Pkus had put R.J down for an nap to calm down from his insane sugar Rush wayering Groot knowing the kit was just a kit.

Groot nodded as he knew R.J was just a kit but would learn seeing Gimorra and Drax sparring as usual but hoped that R.J was okay from the soda he'd drank so was sleeping it off.

He knew that it had been an accident so was letting Starlord cool down but was watering Groot as usual, hearing footsteps.

"How's the kit, after he drank soda?" Starlord adked making Rocket sigh rolling his eyes because he didn't want to fight right now.

"R,J is just a kit, so he'll learn plus he's my responsibly as the kit nedds me and has nowhere to call home." Rocket told him.

"I know, which is kind of cute but he's gonna be just as exotic like you." Starlord told him seeing Groot curious about things.

"I'm good buddy, just looking out for the kit you know?" Rocket said to him


	3. A Bit Of Mischief 3

**A/N**

 **I couldn't help updating this, especially after watching the Super Bowl TV spot for Guardian's of the Galaxy 2 and very pumped for it and whatever antics Rocket might cause lol**

 **So in this chapter, R.J is being pretty mischievous like taking Starlord's headphones and mixtape, but explains that he is having fun, like what he did with the guys in Novacore before he left which surprises Rocket.**

* * *

"What'sup, with him, R.J, I mean?" StRarlord asked Rocket as it was late night in the Milano.

"Oh, Groot kind of woke up and the kit saw I wasn't there, so he was calming him down, babies right?" Rocket said seeing R.J walking or flying around with Baby Groot in his arms.

"Oh boy, Sonebody's being a good baby plant sitter, like his bro." Starlord said, as Rocket shot him a look.

"What the heck, are you doing up late, kit ad you need your rest?" he said.

"Baby uncle Groot wanted attention, and you weren't there, so I thought maybe I coukd keep him quiet, so the actual freaking Guardian's coukd sleep." R.J said making them a,used by that.

"Geez kit, watch your mouth, but guess you can't help it, since your bro does that a lot." Starlord told him, seeing R.J nod grinning at him.

"Hey, we may be related, but you've still got a lot to learn, you know?" Starlord heard Rocket said, a little impressed by what the kit was doing, so maybe he had what it took, hoping Novacore didn't know he was with them, but it was better for the kit than some cell or lab, seeing Groot wrap one of his little itty bitty vines aroubd his thumb.

"Thanks, bud, as R.J has a lot to learn, if he's sticking around you know?" he said, as the little sapling was on his shoulder

"I am Groot, I am Groot." Groot said squeakily, making him grin.

"Yes even though R.J's related, you and I are still bros, you know?" Rocket said hearing commotion, guessing R.J was being hyper and driving the others nuts, which was a good thing going to see seeing R.J had Starlord's headphones and player with the mix tape inside, making Starlord being annoyed, chasing the kit.

"Control him, he's a mini you, right?" Drax heard Starlord yelled.

"Let's see how this plays out, before Groot and I intervene." Rocket said, seeing Drax and Gimorra nod, as this was amusing to watch, seeing Baby Groot get onto R.J's shoulder.

"Oh hey little uncle, wanna help?" the kit said.

"I am Groot, I am Groot." the sapling said.

"Aww, do I have to?" R.J replied.

"Yep, as it's funny freaking Quill out, but enough is enough." Rocket said.

"Fine, he can have his dumb stuff back, I'm out of here!" he said, going to his room, but still had Baby Groot on his shoulder, making them wonder what was going on.

* * *

R.J was in his room just hanging out, but using his mini rocket launcher, firing it at a target which was helping him blow off steam, as he was just having fun like messing with Starlord like the guys back at Novacore, plus it was hard for him to know who really were his friends, or pretending because of how awesome he was, going to the fridge and pulling out soda, that he'd gotten from Earth.

"I am Groot!" a squeaky voice said, almost making him jump, and activate his boosters wondering how his little uncle was there, remembering that little Groot had been on his shoulder, when he'd been screwing with Starlord.

"I'm just trying to fit in, since when you're designed this awesome, it's hard to know who your real friends are, plus I used to screw with the jerks in Novacore." R.J admitted unawsre Rocket was listening.

He had no idea, that R.J was just wanting attention, plus he needed to get little Groot back, surprised that the kit had a mini fridge in his room, entering, making the kit nervous, wondering what he was doing.

"I just wanted, to get Groot back, but I didn't know you were lonely, but when did you get a and all this stuff?" Rocket said.

"I took them, when I was on Earth before we found each other." R.J told him making Rocket grin.

He was hanging out, but saw something on R.J's wrist beep, as it was Kora, making the kit grin.

"Kora is like a sister to me, and like us, but I gotta go find her." R.J said making Rocket get it, deciding to help him find Kora, making R.J relieved finding the female cybernetic raccoon, in a purple suit hugging R.J staring at Rocket.

He noticed, that she was partially sighted, deciding to take her back to the Milano, hoping that Starlord was alright with this, seeing R.J leading her to his room, explaining about things making little Groot curious.

"This is Kora, my sister but she ran away from Novacore, like I did so she's gonna be sticking around, no matter what uncle Starlord says." R.J told him seeing Kora grin at the sapling.


	4. Hyping Baby Groot Up

**A/N**

 **Here's more, but hope you like.**

 **Kora and R.J along with baby Groot are left by themselves in the Milano, while the Guardian's are doing something but R.J gives baby Groot soda which makes the little sapling hyper, so Rocket has to calm him.**

 **I know a lot of peopke god baby Groot adorable, so I hope they enjoy.**

* * *

Starlord was surprised, that R.J had a sister that was like him and Rocket but partially sighted after seeing her and R.J with Baby Groot which was kind of cute, knowing that this could be a good thing, because the kit might stay out of his hair making Rocket get it.

"I have to go get supplies, no funny antics, alright?" Starlord told R.J making Kora curious, about what Starlord said.

"Remember how I used to pkay pranks, on the weirdos in Novacore, let's say I do it here but to Starlord the most, that was why he said that." R.J told her, making her grin surprising Groot.

"She's happy, because she foubd me again, you know?" he told the Toddler sapling.

He hoped Rocket was alright out there, trying to be brave in front of Kora, but Groot understood the male kit's worry, climbing onto his shoulder trying to nuzzle him.

"I am Groot." the toddler sapling said, making R.J get it, but he was still worried, plus what if Novacore was looking for them, since he and Kora had ran away?

"Relax, Novacore aren't looking for us, trust me." Kora told him, making him and little Groot wonder what she did, that meant Novacore wasn't looking for them.

"I took out my tracker, like you, now we make our own lives." Kora said.

* * *

Rocket was impressed, along with the others that R.J hadn't caused antics, or played with the Milano's controls, seeing Groot, Kora and R.J playing poker making Starlod, Gimorra and Drax surprised that two kits and a toddler sapling were gambling.

"Hey, Rocket taught me poker, plus you said we couldn't leave or pkay with the Milano, so what do you expect?" R.J said, belching.

"You were drinking soda, and you gave Groot some?" Starlord heard Rocket say, seeing R.J nod making him chuckle.

"Not now Quill, Groot is gonna be hyper!" Rocket said seeing Groot hyper.

Starlord was surprised, that the toddler sapling was running around hyped up on soda, making him see Rocket chasing him, as it was wearing Groot out, seeing him ready for an nap, taking him to their room, putting him down for an nap hoping that R.J wouldn't wake him up.

He was putting a blanket around Groot, leaving their room, locking the door to their room, so the toddler sapling could sleep peacefully, without anybody waking him up.

Gimorra wondered, if he was alright nodding explaining that he had put Groot down for an nap, after what R.J had given him, making her grin at this, but was seeing R.J goofing around.


	5. Egg Antics

"So, what's this Easter thing, that Starlord was talking about?" Kora asked.

"I looked it up on one, of the computers, and it's cool, but oyd uncles woukd never do it." R.J said, showing his sister what he meant, making her impressed, getting an idea since her uncles liked treasure.

"Yeah, and I can hide the eggs around the Milano, using my rocket boosters." R.J told her, seeing little Groot curious.

"We're just playing a game, with our uncles, but don't tell, or it will spoil the fun." R.J told him.

The toddler sapling was getting it, but wanting to play, making Kora grin at this, hoping that Rocket wouldn't be mad at them, because they were just having fun, being kits and goofing around.

Starlord wondered what was going on, but curious about what they were doing, making Rocket curious watching R.J pkan ting little eggs around the Milano, wondering what was going on thinking it was a game.

"You could say that, dad, as we learnt about Easter." R.J told him, making Rocket curious Pkus he'd left his space stylus, on the desk in his room, making Kora curious coming across it, seeing R.J excited, typing in his brother's password, playing video games on it, hoping that Rocket wouldn't catch him doing this.

"Does Rocket know, you're using it?" Starlord said, almost making the male kit jump.

, thinking it was cute."I am Groot, I am GROOT!" little Groot said, tugging on Starlord's trouser leg.

He had no idea that R.J was up to something, but it wasn't a trick as he was starting the first Easter that his uncles and aunt had, besides him and Kora along with little Groot, seeing Drax holding an egg, making both kits grin.

"It was R.J's idea, after we found out about Easter." Kora told Starlord, making him get it.

* * *

Rocket along with the others were wondering why they were looking for treasure eggs, as Starlord had expkained to the otjers with Kora and R.J's help making them curious, but liking it as they were running around the Milano, or in Rocket's case flying aroubd Fibding eggs, making Starlord grin at this, remembering being like this as a kid growing up, on Earth.

"Yeah, your kids came up, with an awesome tradition, you know?" Drax said to Rocket, but he guessed this was true seeing Kora and R.J grin because their uncles and aunt were enjoying things, like this.


End file.
